


Entangled With You

by pastelinings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Porn with No Plot (?), Smut, this is the first time im writing smut so pls bear with me i hope it isnt too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelinings/pseuds/pastelinings
Summary: Soonyoung and Jihoon get intimate with each other despite the weather.





	Entangled With You

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's been raining so hard these days and the cold weather just made me think of how soonhoon would probably make love to each other under these circumstances aaaa. i was listening to Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran and John Mayer's Your Body is Wonderland when this happened oh man. it's my first time writing in this genre so i'm sorry if it doesn't turn out that great. anyway, i do hope you like it! thank you always for your love and support.

The skies are dark as rain pours outside with loud and angry beats against the window of their apartment, but Soonyoung and Jihoon don’t care, their bodies warm and heated from the passionate kiss they’re currently sharing.

Jihoon’s arms are wrapped around Soonyoung’s neck, his delicate tapered fingers playing with the boy’s silver hair by his nape as Soonyoung leads him to lay on the bed. Soonyoung’s mouth is warm and inviting, and so Jihoon lays on his back, slipping his tongue between parted lips to explore the cavern of Soonyoung’s mouth as if it’s the first time all over again.

Soonyoung responds with gusto, his tongue brushing, rolling against Jihoon’s as his hands roam everywhere, before slipping under the blonde’s shirt and making him shiver when the pads of Soonyoung’s fingers brush against his delicate nipples.

 

“S-Soonyoung…” Jihoon gasps, the sensitive buds hardening just from Soonyoung’s touch.

 

“Off.” Soonyoung murmurs lowly, his voice firm as his lips begin travelling along Jihoon’s jawline, grazing lightly against it and transitioning to wet open-mouthed kisses before latching his mouth against the delicate flesh of Jihoon’s neck. Jihoon’s fingers grip onto Soonyoung’s biceps in response when he feels the boy’s teeth sink into the juncture of his neck right before his collarbones, sucking and licking till pink and red bloom across his skin.

Soonyoung always loved marking what was his.

 

Jihoon moans loudly, his eyes closed as he tries to manuever himself to remove his shirt, Soonyoung eventually helping him discard of his clothes.  Once bare and naked, Soonyoung follows suit, throwing his own garments into a heap on the floor.

Jihoon is beautiful, his lips swollen and pink, his cheeks flushed—a perfect contrast to his milky skin. His pupils are blown and his hair is a mess, he looks absolutely delectable. Their only source of light is from outside, and it naturally highlights Jihoon’s curves and angles in all the right places. Jihoon can feel Soonyoung staring at him, but how could he not? In front of Soonyoung was a masterpiece made by God, and he was the man who had the privilege of loving him.

“You’re staring, Soonyoung.” Jihoon says with a smile, batting his eyes playfully as he looks at Soonyoung with fondness.

Soonyoung realizes that he’s been holding a breath in. He’s made love to Jihoon countless of times, and yet, every single time he does, it feels unreal.

 

“Can’t help it, Ji. You’re too beautiful.” Soonyoung says breathlessly before kissing Jihoon, deep and full, causing Jihoon to arch his back into the other’s touch.

Soonyoung goes back to his previous ministrations towards Jihoon’s body; kissing, sucking, licking, marking, Jihoon _everywhere_ until he’s painted with hickeys.

Jihoon lets out a high-pitched mewl when Soonyoung sucks harshly onto one of his nipples, Soonyoung’s fingers trailing south and moving lower, avoiding Jihoon’s hard cock on purpose which is now wet with precum.

“F-fuck, m-more-“

 

Soonyoung complies, pulling away from Jihoon’s chest to join his hands as they travel towards Jihoon’s lower region, Soonyoung spreading Jihoon’s legs as he hooks one of them against his shoulders, taking quick nips at the soft sensitive area of his inner thighs. Jihoon is biting his lower lip, his body shivering from the wonders of Soonyoung’s mouth.

Soonyoung hums, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend as he reaches for the bottle of lube by the bedside, placing a generous amount and spreading it along the fingers of his right hand before pressing the digits along Jihoon’s puckered hole.

Jihoon’s body reacts like a livewire, the boy’s fingers gripping onto the bed sheets from being touched at his entrance.

“God, Ji. You look so good like this, with your legs spread open, willing and pliant for me to take you.” Soonyoung murmurs and leans in to nibble Jihoon’s earlobe, his heart swelling with love and adoration when he hears the smaller boy moan in pleasure.

 

Soonyoung carefully presses a lubed finger inside Jihoon’s hole, his eyes calculating and observant as they make sure the other isn’t hurting from the intrustion. Jihoon’s eyebrows furrow slightly before relaxing once he gets used to Soonyoung’s digit inside of him.

“Keep going, Soonyoung.” Jihoon pants out, giving his boyfriend a reassuring smile and rubbing the older boy’s arm. “I’m fine.”

Soonyoung adds another digit, allowing Jihoon to adjust before letting down his other leg, only for Soonyoung to lean in and add his tongue into his entrance as well, catching Jihoon by surprise as he feels the warm muscle wriggling inside of him.

Jihoon cries out, loud and clear, his cock flushed and leaking against his abdomen as he feels himself being stretched by his boyfriend, all fingers and tongue, in preparation for something more.

Soonyoung hums, licking and moving his tongue inside of Jihoon while his fingers search to find the other’s prostate. He knows he’s found it the instant he presses onto the bundle of nerves, making Jihoon’s body shake as he lets out another high-pitched mewl.

Soonyoung doesn’t stop, he keeps on thrusting his fingers in and out of Jihoon’s sensitive hole, making sure to brush his fingers against the boy’s prostate repeatedly. Jihoon’s legs are shaking and he gives out staccato-like moans all for Soonyoung to hear, all for Soonyoung to know that it’s him who’s driving Jihoon onto the edge.

 

Soonyoung is turned on for sure, but he can’t help the butterflies that flutter in his stomach at seeing Jihoon’s reactions, all for him, _because of him_.

Just knowing that he can touch, kiss and hold Jihoon, makes Soonyoung feel warm all over. He loves Jihoon, more than anything, and finds pleasure in letting his boyfriend feel his affections, even in the bedroom. He wants to show Jihoon just how much he loves him, and he’ll do what he can for Jihoon to know it, to have it tattooed on his heart.

“S-Soonyoung, slow down—I don’t want-“ Jihoon manages to say between whimpers, looking down at the silver-haired male.

 

At this, Soonyoung lifts his head, pulling his face away from the plump cheeks of Jihoon’s ass. “Don’t want what baby?”

“I-I don’t want to cum yet.” Jihoon confesses, Soonyoung’s fingers stilling inside of him as he listens to the younger’s words.

“If you had kept that up, you would’ve made me cum, and the thing is I…” Jihoon swallows, his ears flushed at having to voice himself out like this. Soonyoung is perceptive yes, but Jihoon knew that the older boy took pleasure in hearing him speak up when they were having sex; the honesty and vulnerability that Jihoon exudes also giving Soonyoung confidence.

“Yes?” Soonyoung pushes on, pulling his fingers away to quickly replace them with the head of his cock brushing against Jihoon’s stretched hole, the ring of muscle clenching around nothing but air.

Feeling Soonyoung’s tip against him makes Jihoon lose his train of thought, words caught at the back of his throat as he takes a sharp intake of breath.

“-I- I want to cum on your dick, Soonyoung. I want to cum with you inside me.” Jihoon babbles out quickly, his face flushed as he bites his lower lip, Soonyoung groaning at having filthy words escape his boyfriend’s lips.

“Fuck, Ji. Ofcourse you can cum on my cock. I’ll make you feel so good that you cum untouched, baby.” Soonyoung purrs, making sure to coat his length with lube before leaning in to suck Jihoon’s lower lip between his teeth.

Jihoon mewls at this, feeling his own cock twitch at the sight of Soonyoung’s dick, standing hard and proud. Soonyoung was big and it had been a while since he had last been inside of Jihoon.

 

The thought makes Jihoon’s heart race.

 

Jihoon moans and digs his blunt nails into Soonyoung’s biceps as he feels him move his hips, slowly pushing his length inch by inch into Jihoon’s entrance, making the smaller boy writhe beneath him as Soonyoung’s girth stretches his walls. It’s all too much, too hot—Soonyoung’s cock filling up Jihoon so perfectly that it makes his walls clench around him.

“S-shit, Soonyoung. Y-you’re so big—“ Jihoon moans out, spreading his legs wider to accommodate Soonyoung’s size the moment he bottoms out. Jihoon is tight and Soonyoung is panting into the crook of his neck but not without peppering butterfly like kisses along his shoulder.

“You feel incredible around me.” Soonyoung answers back with a groan, moving his head to press his forehead against Jihoon’s, the blonde reaching out to hold his hand and intertwine their fingers.

Jihoon smiles and so does Soonyoung. They stay like that for a while, still while listening to the sound of their breaths and joined heartbeats; the rain like white noise in the background as the two lovers focus on nothing else but each other.

“I love you, Ji.” Soonyoung says before he slowly pulls out till only his tip is left inside Jihoon, and pushing back in right after, causing Jihoon to whimper in pleasure.

“I-I love you too.” Jihoon replies with a shaky breath, tracing Soonyoung’s cheek and jawline with his hand. “I love you, Kwon Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung begins thrusting in and out of Jihoon at a steady pace, their groans and whines echoing in the room, together with the wet sound of skin slapping against skin. Soonyoung is murmuring sweet nothings into Jihoon’s ear, telling him how good he feels, how tight he is, and how well he’s taking his dick.

Jihoon responds eagerly, letting down all his defences as he moans, whimpers, and shakes beneath Soonyoung, letting the boy know just how his body is reacting towards him.

 

It doesn’t take long before Soonyoung is increasing his pace, lifting Jihoon’s hips slightly and allowing just the right angle for him to hit Jihoon’s prostate. Jihoon is sobbing beneath him, tears of pleasure appearing at the corner of his eyes as he holds Soonyoung close to him while squeezing his hand.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, S-Soonyoung!”

Hearing Jihoon so _loud_ and pleasured, so on edge, lights up a fire in Soonyoung that he keeps at it, hitting that spot over and over, watching Jihoon’s body arch beautifully against the bed.

“C’mon baby, look at me. Wanna see your face when you cum because of my cock.” Soonyoung hums as he tilts Jihoon’s chin up to face him. Jihoon’s cheeks are flushed and his lips are parted, more broken moans escaping his throat as a warmth in his abdomen starts to build.

“God, you’re doing so well baby, you’re so so good for me. You’re fucking perfect.” Soonyoung praises, afterwhich he murmurs out repeated, “I love you”s while resting his forehead against Jihoon’s, sweat glistening against their skin.

“Let me fill you up, Ji. Be a good boy and cum for me.”

Jihoon gasps hearing those words and he cums hard and untouched, crying out Soonyoung’s name as his walls clench around him. It’s like pleasure jolts through his body when he reaches his orgasm, his smaller body shaking as strips of white shoot from his cock, painting both their abdomens.

Soonyoung on the other hand is also brought to the edge by Jihoon’s instantaneous reaction, the boy cumming inside of Jihoon in spurts, filling him up all the way while he strokes his boyfriend to completion.

 

After they come down from their high, Soonyoung pulls out carefully, Jihoon squirming under from the oversensitivity.

“Sorry baby-“

“Just get yourself over here, and give me cuddles.” Jihoon grumbles, yawning and opening his arms as he snuggles beneath the sheets.

Soonyoung chuckles and moves his body flush against Jihoon’s wrapping his arms around the love of his life.

“What about the sheets thou—“

“Sheets can wait. Cuddles. _Now_.” Jihoon demands, pressing a soft kiss on Soonyoung’s neck, the older male humming and smiling as he nuzzles his cheek against the top of the blonde’s head.

Jihoon always got so cuddly and clingy during his post-sex haze, and Soonyoung absolutely loved it.

“I love you.” They both say at the same time, which makes them give each other odd looks, their expressions immediately turning into fond ones right after.

Jihoon tilts his chin up and presses a gentle kiss onto Soonyoung’s plump lips, while Soonyoung holds Jihoon securely in his arms.

 

The two of them fall asleep with their limbs entangled and covered in sheets, while the rain sings them a sweet lullaby.


End file.
